


One Month Stand

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panties, Quarantine, Roommates, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean picks up Cas for a drunken one night stand, then wakes up to the news that there is a quarantine and Cas can't leave. He can't even remember Cas' name, let alone what happened the night before. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a Tumblr prompt by VeraBAdler. This was supposed to be a one shot, but it got away from me, as stories will do.   
> As always, much love to my beta, katelyndeveraux.
> 
> You came back to my place for a drunken one-night stand last night. This morning our city is on lockdown and no one is supposed to leave their homes or apartments. Guess we’re spending the next couple weeks together. What was your name again?

Dean came to consciousness when his phone chimed an alert. He opened his eyes and hurried to close them again. Fuck he had a bad hangover! He slowly became aware that he was pressed against another person. At least he was the big spoon this time. He struggled to remember....

All he could see when he peeked was a mess of dark hair under the covers.

Oh yeah… he’d picked up sex on legs in the bar. It was coming back to him little by little. From the twinge in his ass, they had a really good time. 

His phone chimed again. He pulled away from the guy, who was obviously not waking up any time soon, and rolled over. He fumbled for his phone on the bedside table. When he came up with it, he swiped to see what the hubbub was.

He couldn’t be reading that right! He sat up, wiping his eyes to read it again.

This couldn’t be happening! He yelled, “Fuck!” and tossed his phone down.

Sex on legs mumbled something that sounded like, “too early, come back…”

Dean pulled the covers off the guy. “Wake up. We got a problem.”

A startlingly blue eye looked at him. The guy ( _ goddamn he was gorgeous _ ) frowned,

“What’s the problem?”

Dean shivered a little at that voice. Did he always sound like that or was it just because he was just waking up?

“That virus. We’re on lockdown. You can’t leave.”

The guy sat up. “What? I’ve  _ got  _ to leave!”

Dean grabbed his phone, handing it to the guy. “Nope, doesn’t seem like you can.”

The guy read the alert twice. He dropped the phone on the bed. “Fuck.”

Dean sighed. “My sentiments exactly.”

The guy went for a piss. When he came back, Dean looked him up and down. He had definitely hit the jackpot with this one. If he had to be stuck inside with anyone, this guy would surely do. But, he couldn’t remember the guy’s name, if he had actually ever asked for it.

“Uh, since we’re gonna be stuck here for the foreseeable future, what’s your name again?”

The guy grabbed his underwear to pull them on. He stopped with just one leg in. “Castiel. You called me Cas all night”

Dean had a vague recollection of that. “Of course! Cas. I remember.”

Dean considered. “So, Cas, you don’t have a wife or significant other you need to call?”

Cas shook his head. “I do not. You don’t have anyone who will be upset that I’m here with you, I hope.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I’m free as a bird.”

Cas looked at him, pulling on his boxers. “I’m hungry. Please tell me you have food here. You told me you would fix me breakfast this morning.”

Dean grinned. “And I am a man of my word. Come on, let’s get some coffee started.”

Dean stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a couple of pain killers, then continued to the kitchen. Cas had already found the can of coffee.

Dean made pancakes and eggs. Cas made the coffee. They sat at the table.

“So, what do you do for a living? Can you do it from here?”

Cas sighed. “Yeah I can, if you let me use your computer. I do translations for authors.”

Dean was impressed. “That’s cool! I just restore classic cars.”

Cas looked at him with one raised eyebrow. “ _ Just _ ? Don’t discount the ability to work with your hands, Dean. I admire that.”

Dean smirked. “I seem to remember you were pretty good with your hands last night.” 

“Dean…”

Dean grinned. “Lighten up there, Cas. We’re in a bad situation, might as well have some fun. I don’t know about you, but I don’t get paid unless I go to work. I got a little saved up, but…”

Cas held up a hand. “Let me stop you right there. I can and will continue to work, with the use of your computer, and I will get paid. Besides, I have enough for us to live on even if I couldn’t. We won’t starve.”

Dean felt a little relieved and yet, he felt a little inadequate. So, Cas has money? And he doesn’t? Shouldn’t be a big deal, but still… 

Dean collected up the breakfast dishes, but Cas moved up to the sink. “I’ll do the dishes, you cooked.”

“Ain’t gonna argue with you about that. So, what should we do all day? We gotta lot of time to fill.”

Cas stopped washing dishes to think. “Well, I really should get some work done.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay, I’ll get my laptop.”

The laptop needed to be charged, so Dean plugged it in and sat it on the coffee table. Cas came out and sat next to him on the couch. Dean lifted the lid on the laptop.

It immediately started playing a gay porn movie that had the bottom moaning lewdly, calling the top ‘daddy.’ And the bottom was wearing panties.

Dean slammed the lid shut, holding up an index finger. “You did not see a thing.”

Cas chuckled. “Don’t be a baby, Dean. Let me see.” He took the laptop and pulled it in front of him. He lifted the lid and watched for a minute. Dean was blushing.

Cas paused the movie, turning to look at Dean.

“This turns you on?”

Dean shook his head. “No, no, of course not! I was just seeing what it was.”

Cas smiled at him. “Tell the truth. You like that. So, tell me Dean, do you own any panties?”

Dean wished a hole would open up and swallow him. “I… maybe…”

Cas cocked that eyebrow again. “I’d like to see you in them.”

Dean bushed even redder. “Really?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, really. Later. right now, daddy has to work.”

Dean could have died on the spot.

Cas logged Dean out and opened a desktop for himself. 

Dean wandered to the kitchen, getting himself another cup of coffee and tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

He did a load of wash, figuring it was lucky that Cas was close to his size, since he didn’t have any clothes. He changed the sheets on the bed. He tried reading but he couldn’t concentrate.

All he could think about was Cas, saying “Daddy has to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cas closed the lid to the laptop with a sigh. He stood up, stretching the kink out of his back. He had a nice desk at home, where he didn’t have to hunch over to do his work. Dean didn’t have anything like that. He’d adapt.

He went looking for Dean. He found him in the kitchen, rooting through the cupboards. When Dean saw him, he closed the cabinet door and turned to face him.

“I was just wondering about what to have for dinner.”

Cas smiled. “What were you thinking?”

Dean sat down at the table. “I can make spaghetti. Got the stuff to make garlic bread. But we’re going to have to order some groceries tomorrow.”

Cas sat down too. “Spaghetti sounds good. And I read that the grocery stores are delivering, since we can’t go out.”

“Cool! We can do that together in the morning.”

Together they got the spaghetti and garlic bread made. It wasn’t half bad and they both had a second helping. Dean got them both a beer and they sat on the couch.

When Dean found out Cas had never seen the movie Tombstone, there was no choice.

One hundred and thirty minutes later, Dean turned the TV off. Dean turned to Cas.

“So, what’d you think?”

Cas stared at him. “There was certainly a great deal of alcoholism and tuberculosis in it.”

“Ah, don’t be like that, Cas. I’m your huckleberry.”

Cas squinted at him. “Go put on your panties for daddy, and wait in the bedroom.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-yes, daddy.”

Well, that certainly took a turn. Dean walked to the bedroom. When he got there, he stripped and got into his underwear drawer. He moved the boxers aside to decide which pair of panties to put on. He chose the black ones with the white lace trim. He pulled them on, trying to steady his breath. Then he sat on the bed to wait for Cas.

Then Cas was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He had his eyes on Dean. He was smiling.

Dean felt nervous. He wanted Cas to like the way he looked. He wanted Cas to _want_ him. He wanted to remember Cas fucking him this time. He _wanted_ …

Cas pushed off, and walked to stand in front of Dean. He cocked that eyebrow, and Dean shivered under Cas’ scrutiny.

“You are very pretty, baby. Stand up so daddy can see your panties.”

Dean stood, He knew he was blushing. He looked down at his feet.

Cas pulled him from the bed, then circled him slowly.

“Very, very nice.”

Dean felt the knot in his stomach relax. 

“Daddy likes a lot.” Cas reached down and cupped Dean’s balls. Dean moaned. Cas massaged Dean’s balls as Dean’s cock responded.

Cas put his other hand on Dean’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, Dean had to stifle a whimper. 

“Lay down, baby. Spread your legs for daddy.”

Dean hurried to obey. He laid there watching Cas strip slowly, carefully folding his clothes and putting them on a chair. Dean focused on Cas’ cock. He didn’t remember last night, so it was like seeing it for the first time. And it was magnificent. Long. Thick. Hard.

Cas straddled Dean’s waist, leaning over to kiss him. He pulled away, scooting up. He ran the tip of his cock along Dean’s lips.

“Open your mouth.”

Dean opened for Cas. Cas slid just a little of his cock into Dean’s mouth, teasing him. Dean sucked on it, loving everything about it. The heft, the weight, how far he had to open to get just the little bit Cas was giving him… it was so erotic. Dean’s cock twitched in the panties.

All too soon, Cas pulled his cock away. Dean chased it with his lips, whining.

Cas just chucked. “Such a cock slut for daddy.”

Cas moved down to where his face was just hovering over Dean’s aching cock in his panties. He blew hot breath on it, making Dean gasp.

Cas hooked his index fingers in the elastic.

“I would rip these off you, but they are too pretty to rip.”

He pulled them down and off. Dean’s cock sprung out, slapping his belly and leaving a drop of precum behind. Dean laid there, waiting for Cas to tell him what to do. 

“Lube.” 

Dean grabbed the bottle from under his pillow and handed it to Cas. He watched Cas lube up his cock. “No condom?”

Cas laughed. “That ship has sailed. You assured me you were clean last night. I know I’m clean, so there was no condom. Twice, actually.”

Dean could have kicked himself for getting too drunk to remember that. But he was about to find out just how it felt. He lifted his legs high.

Cas sat back, looking at Dean’s hole with a smile. “There’s daddy’s hole. You want my cock in it, baby?”

Dean whined, “Yes, please daddy. Want your cock.”

Cas moved over Dean, pushing in. Dean let his head fall back on the pillow.

“Fuck! It’s so big…”

Cas growled in his ear, “Language baby. I don’t like to hear you swear.”

Dean groaned, “Yes, daddy.”

Cas held for a few moments to let Dean adjust, then pulled all the way out. He pushed in again, as far as he could get. He pulled Dean’s legs over his shoulders, fucking Dean hard.

Dean was making sounds he never heard come out of him before. It was so good, Cas was so big, Dean wasn’t sure he could last long.

Cas kissed him again, then whispered in his ear, “In case you can’t remember, the rule is I come first.”

Dean groaned. Of course he didn’t remember. He was so close.. He reached down and squeezed the base of his dick to stave the impending orgasm off.

Cas was like a steamroller, pistioning his hips, slamming in and out of Dean like a man possessed. He managed to hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean was not sure he could follow the rule. 

Finally, just when he was sure he couldn’t hold off any longer, Cas came. He grunted, shoved in all the way and held there, filling Dean with warm cum. Dean yelled and came too.

It was like being in a lightning storm, being swept up in a tornado. He lost all sense of time, place, everything just narrowed down to his orgasm.

When he came back to himself. Cas was laying next to him with a small smile on his face.

“Well, I certainly enjoyed that.”

Dean gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

“That… was the best sex I ever had.”

Cas grinned more. “That’s what you said last night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was talking to his friend Benny on the phone when Cas walked into the room with a very grumpy look on his face, his arms crossed. Dean took one look at him and told Benny he had to go.

Cas walked up to him. “Who was that?”

Dean looked into very angry blue eyes. “Just my buddy Benny. We were just catching up.”

Cas sat down next to him. “Have you and  _ Benny _ ever fucked?” Cas said the word ‘Benny’ as if it was some sort of disease.

“What? No! Benny is just a friend. He’s married. To a woman.”

Cas frowned. “In my experience, that doesn’t mean he’s straight.”

Dean smiled. “Well, Benny is. Straight as they come.”

Cas visibly relaxed.

Dean had to ask… “Cas, are you… _ jealous _ ?”

Cas looked at him. “Yes, I am. I don’t like to think about you being with other men. You’re  _ mine. _ My baby boy.”

Dean had been thinking for days about what was going to happen when the quarantine was over. Now seemed like the time to bring it up.

“Cas, I gotta ask. What are you going to do when this whole thing is over?”

Cas tilted his head, squinted and raised one eyebrow. “What do you want to happen?”

Dean sat back. He sighed. “I want us to still continue. I don’t want you to go back to your fancy apartment and your fancy life and just forget about me. I don’t want to just… be your… convenience.”

Cas looked at him, his entire face relaxing into a smile. “Dean, I don’t want this to end either. I want to take you back to my ‘ _ fancy _ ’ apartment, keep you there forever. You are my baby. My precious boy. I don’t want to go back to my life unless you are part of it.”

Dean felt like he could pass out. Cas wanted him. He wanted this to continue. Dean felt like a ton of bricks had just been lifted off him.

“Daddy, I love you.,”

Cas leaned in to kiss him. “And I love you baby, more than I have words for.”

The quarantine ended. Dean moved in with Cas. Cas bought him several pairs of panties that had a variation of ‘Daddy’s Baby Boy’ on the ass.

It was a match made in heaven, or as Dean liked to say, a match made in a pandemic. 


End file.
